Where Nothing Stays Buried
Where Nothing Stays Buried is the twentieth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary KLAUS AND LUCIEN FACE OFF – In the wake of a ruthless plan that has left their family shattered, Klaus, Elijah and Freya desperately search for a way to take down Lucien once and for all. However, their efforts are put on hold following an urgent plea for help from Kol and Marcel. At Klaus' insistence, Freya and Elijah reluctantly stay behind to offer their help, while Klaus and Hayley head to the bayou after uncovering Lucien's latest plan. Once there, an unexpected showdown between Klaus and Lucien forces Freya to take matters into her own hands, setting off a chain of events that will change all of their lives forever. Vincent and Davina also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Nguyen Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Unknown as Aurora de Martel (body) *Unknown as Camille O'Connell (corpse) Trivia * Antagonists: Lucien Castle, Van Nguyen and The Ancestors. * Camille does not appear in this episode due to her death in the previous episode, No More Heartbreaks. This is the first episode of the series to not credit Leah Pipes. * Freya told Vincent that her mother once tried to kill her siblings by reversing the Original Vampire spell. ** This occurred in Season Three episode All My Children. * Hayley tells Klaus that Cami wanted an Irish wake. * Vincent consecrated Davina's remains for her to have a chance of resurrection. ** Her spirit is now in the Ancestral Plane and its fate is yet unknown after her punishment. * Kara tells Davina that she plans to shred her soul and starts before Freya uses a Hand of Glory to pull her out for a while but it's already to late as Davina can't be brought back to life. ** Kol said to Davina that it is the ultimate punishment of The Ancestors. * Freya used Davina's spirit to siphon power away from the Ancestors by returning her to the Ancestral Plane. * Freya successfully reversed Lucien's spell, that turned him into the Beast, reverting him back into a normal non-original vampire by using the stolen magic from the Ancestors. ** He is then killed by Klaus by means of heart extraction. * Marcel became a full-fledged enemy of the Mikaelsons following Davina's failed resurrection. * Vincent has concentrated and extracted the Beast serum from Aurora's heart. He then gave it to Marcel. * Davina's soul is torn to shreds by Kara Nguyen. Body Count *Lucien Castle - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Van Nguyen - Drained of blood; killed by Kol Mikaelson Continuity * Van Nguyen was last seen in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs. * Kara Nguyen was last seen in Wild at Heart. * The Ancestral Plane was last seen in Wild at Heart. * Esther Mikaelson was mentioned by Freya. She was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon in archive footage. * Mikael was mentioned by Vincent. He was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon in archive footage. * Cami's covered up body was seen in this episode. She was last seen alive in No More Heartbreaks. * Aurora's covered up body was seen in this episode. She was last seen in No More Heartbreaks as an unconscious covered up body. * Tristan was mentioned. He was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. * Ansel was mentioned by Hayley. He was last seen in Chasing the Devil’s Tail. * Mary was mentioned by Hayley. She was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. * Jackson was mentioned. He was last seen in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. * The Ancestors were seen in the episode. They were last seen in Wild at Heart. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **St. James Infirmary **The Abattoir **Lucien's Penthouse **Lafayette Cemetery (Ancestral Plane) **The Bayou **Marcel's Loft Behind the Scenes *Leah Pipes is removed from the main cast after her character's death in the previous episode. **Phoebe Tonkin and Danielle Campbell remain as the sole original female cast members from the original cast after the departures of Daniella Pineda, Claire Holt and Leah Pipes. **During the fight scene between Lucien and Klaus, things got a little too real: Joseph Morgan accidentally elbowed Andrew in the nose sending him to the hospital for three hours to make sure it wasn't broken. Andrew returned and shot another seven hours once back on set. **Andrew was asked about stunt work and said it was nothing after his first acting gig… He was in a commercial for extreme vacationing in which he flew around the world doing crazy stuff. His first day he was shoved off a huge bridge in a chair and nearly passed out. On the same job an engine caught fire on the plane he was in and had to make a landing on a runway filled with fire engines. **The vicious car wreck you see was all movie magic. The two vehicles never touched. In fact, the SUV Klaus was driving was destroyed with two forklifts repeatedly hitting it for about 90 minutes. **In the "death" scenes for Davina: Danielle Campbell and Charles Davis kept actually crying in between takes knowing these would be the last scenes they’d have together on the show. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Lucien: "I'm going to kill his other sister." :Freya: "He's coming after Rebekah." :Klaus: "We're at war." :Kara:"We've been waiting for you, Davina Claire." : Marcel: "We are going to bring her back!" |-|Extended Promo= :Marcel: "What are you doing here?" :Kol: "I was out of my head." :Kol: "I loved her." :Lucien: "I'm going to kill his other sister." :Freya: "He's coming after Rebekah." :Klaus: "We're at war." :Kara:"We've been waiting for you, Davina Claire." :Marcel: "We are going to bring her back!" |-|Webclip= :Klaus: "Did you bring it?" :Hayley: "Jack wrote down everything your father told him about the ancient werewolves. I've read it. I..don't think there's anything in there that's gonna help us kill Lucien, though." :Klaus: "I'll see for myself. You can go." :Hayley: "Klaus, I think that we should... do something about the body. About Cami. I know that she wanted an Irish Wake: I can....I can make the arrangements." :Klaus: "Doesn't matter what she wanted. She's gone. There's no time to sing dergeses: We're at war." :Hayley: "Yeah. Okay." |-|Sneak Peek= :Vincent: "Okay, we gotta get her consecrated right now. If we don't, we can't even attempt to get her back." :Kol: "We can't consecrate her!" :Marcel: "And what the hell are you talking about?" :Kol: "The Ancestors despise Davina. If we consecrate her, she'll wake up in their domain and they will destroy her." :Marcel: "If we don't, we never see her again." :Vincent: "Okay, that's enough! Alright? We all want to help her, so we need to make sure that she's consecrated but she's gotta be safe, so we're gonna pull her in a place where she's be protected. Then we can resurrect her...and that's gonna require a lot of energy... and my power is not what it used to be before I got Shunned." :Marcel: "Alright we need Freya." :Kol: "You think my family's going to help? Nik hates Davina. Freya will never defy him." :Marcel: "This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for your family." (To Vincent): "Prepare her body." (To Kol): "Come with me." |-|Inside clip= :Cami: "All that anger, the cycle of abuse that Mikael began, you can end it. You have to. So you can be the light for your little girl." :Marcel (To Kol): "This is New Orleans. Witch spirits can be brought back from the dead, so that is exactly what we are going to do! We are going to bring her back!" :Marcel (To Elijah) "I need your help." :Klaus: "Then you shall have it." :Freya (To Kol): "I am up against centuries of of dead witches who are apparently strong enough to reach beyond the grave and shake the entire city on its foundation: I'll rest once I send them all running back to hell." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x20 Promo "Where Nothing Stays Buried" (HD) The Originals 3x20 Sneak Peek "Where Nothing Stays Buried" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= TO320 Hayley-Elijah.jpg TO320 Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO320 Kol-Marcel.jpg TO320 Vincent-Freya.jpg TO320 Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO320 Marcel.jpg OR320 Hayley-Elijah.jpg OR320 Elijah-Lucien-Freya-Klaus.jpg OR320 Hayley-Lucien.jpg OR320 Freya-Hayley-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO320_0011.jpg TO320_0013.jpg TO320_0033.jpg TO320_0038.jpg TO320_0049.jpg TO320_0070.jpg TO320_0094.jpg TO320_0154.jpg TO320_0165.jpg TO320_0179.jpg TO320_Niklaus.jpg TO320_0194.jpg TO320_0191.jpg TO320_0216.jpg TO320_0229.jpg TO320_0240.jpg TO320_0248.jpg ‎ TO320_0305.jpg ‎ TO320_0330.jpg ‎ TO320_0347.jpg ‎ TO320_0425.jpg TO320_0448.jpg TO320_0472.jpg TO320_0485.jpg TO320_0494.jpg TO320_0505.jpg TO320_0508.jpg TO320_0526.jpg TO320_0589.jpg TO320_Mikaelsons.jpg TO320_0603.jpg TO320_0618.jpg TO320_0620.jpg TO320_0621.jpg TO320_0622.jpg TO320_0635.jpg TO320_0638.jpg TO320_0643.jpg TO320_0675.jpg TO320_0687.jpg TO320_0732.jpg TO320_0735.jpg TO320_0738.jpg TO320_0761.jpg TO320_0781.jpg TO320_0790.jpg TO320_0792.jpg TO320_0802.jpg TO320 0816.jpg TO320 0861.jpg TO320 0881.jpg TO320 0934.jpg TO320 0935.jpg TO320 0941.jpg TO320 0945.jpg TO320 0946.jpg TO320 0981.jpg TO320 1001.jpg TO320 1129.jpg TO320 1141.jpg TO320 1204.jpg TO320 1220.jpg TO320 1274.jpg TO320 1258.jpg TO320 1259.jpg TO320 1396.jpg TO320 1406.jpg TO320 1414.jpg ‎ TO320 1518.jpg TO320 1521.jpg TO320 1555.jpg TO320 1567.jpg The Ancestors Power.png TO320 1625.jpg TO320 1800.jpg TO320 1824.jpg Davina Punishment.png TO320 1948.jpg TO320 1990.jpg TO320 2078.jpg TO320 1442.jpg TO320 1451.jpg TO320 1685.jpg TO320 1715.jpg TO320 1718.jpg TO320 2008.jpg TO320 2021.jpg TO320 2077.jpg TO320 2011.jpg TO320 2130.jpg TO320 2147.jpg TO320 2176.jpg TO320 2193.jpg TO320 2200.jpg TO320 2211.jpg TO320 2210.jpg TO320 2240.jpg TO320 2246.jpg TO320 2250.jpg TO320 2280.jpg TO320 2312.jpg TO320 2315.jpg TO320 2318.jpg Lucien Deceased 320.png TO320 2435.jpg TO320 2478.jpg TO320 2470.jpg TO320 2578.jpg TO320 2591.jpg TO320 2612.jpg TO320 2685.jpg TO320 2702.jpg TO320 2743.jpg TO320 2758.jpg TO320 2784.jpg TO320 2799.jpg TO320 2805.jpg TO320 2813.jpg TO320 2826.jpg TO320 2847.jpg TO320 2878.jpg TO320 3016.jpg TO320 3021.jpg TO320 2958.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 16-05-06 Joseph-Andrew-Daniel.png 16-05-06 Joseph-Phoebe.png BTS 3x20.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters